


Fragile Snow Drabbles

by MoogleTerra



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Gen, kefka's watching. always watching., light of judgement, world of ruin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogleTerra/pseuds/MoogleTerra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World of Ruin AU: Locke and Terra find each other after Kefka gives the world a make over. Like anybody else, they try to scrape by. These are drabbles around the main work that I am currently working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting

They took turns hunting so that the other could stay behind and keep an eye on their place. Locke tried to convince her that she could stay home; she should stay warm and cozy while he went out and trapped game.

But she wouldn't hear of that, she insisted that they should both share the chores, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. Locke thought that Terra did more than enough though. Her magic kept their house warm every day and night in the middle of a Narshean winter. She had a knack for cooking the game perfectly and keeping the tea and coffee at just the right temperature so they wouldn't get burned.

But she insisted. And she would come home with half charred deer, rabbits, and sometimes Lobo if nothing else crossed her path.

She never used traps even though Locke showed her how to make several. She never used the dagger that he handed her after she buttoned up her big overcoat and fastened her dark cloak with the fur lined hood.

He followed her out into the needle tree forest east of town one day. He made his footsteps silent and kept his breathing soft as he went along the little path she left behind her. Her light steps in the new snow were much smaller than his, and here and there she brushed ice from the heavy boughs, causing it to melt very quickly from her touch.

Locke tried brushing the ice off of a bough higher than Terra could reach and found that shards stuck to his mitten. He inspected the newly frosted mitten for a moment before he realized that Terra never wore them, or anything really to keep her hands warm.

"Maybe she won't get all upset at me for coming after her if I bring her these…" he whispered, his breath issuing puffs of steam into the air. He set off again down the little path in the snow.

Locke kept going until he saw Terra finally up ahead with her left arm pointed at something hidden by shrubs and snow drifts. Once he got closer, he saw red and orange sparks jumping out of her fingers haphazardly, though never did the sparks singe her coat. Then her lips moved, and a rush of flames flew at the something brightly.

Locke crept closer, positioning himself carefully behind her out of the line of spells. Her magic always made the hairs on his arms and hands stand on end, like they were begging to be burned up from her fire.

He heard something fall into the snow with a heavy crunch after the roar of her spell faded. White antlers pointed at her from the ground.

Terra turned towards her kill to go gather it. Her face was wet and raw.

Locke made himself known then, stepping out with noisy steps that kicked bits of snow about.

Her eyes lurched in his directed, wide, but softened when she recognized his familiar shape coming towards her. The little sparks skittering out of her hands disappeared within seconds.

She wiped at her face with her sleeve quickly, "What are you doing Locke? I thought you were home making the broth…" her voice was hard and even, but hopefully he'd lighten it up some.

"Thought you'd like to borrow my mittens. I remembered after you left and thought that I'd bring 'em to you."

She didn't reply, but her shoulders relaxed considerably.

"Gimme your hands," he plucked off the mittens and pulled them over her pale hands very gently.

"There now, nice and warm, huh?" He gave her a smile that crinkled his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile back. Locke's hands still held hers for a few moments longer than he meant to.


	2. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they reach Narshe, Locke and Terra witness some of Kefka's power.

Everything throbbed. The air crackled with static much like before a rolling thunderstorm through the plains. The hairs on Terra's neck stood straight like soldiers. The energy was so strong, so tangible that she could almost see the magic ruffling through the air. But magical energy felt very different from mere static electricity. Magic had that something, that substance to it that made her blood rush to her head. It made her own magic surge rapidly, and she had to make a conscious effort to not unleash her own powers and become a ball of fire.

Even Locke, who did not have a strong aptitude for magic, could smell the storm coming very quickly their way.

"Ter, what's going on?" he asked with an anxious edge in his voice. Locke touched her arm beneath her cloak and retracted his hand quickly. She was on fire. Almost literally.

"Something's coming. It's powerful, too." She replied softly as she scanned the skies and horizon.

Then it came. Magic heaved to the east of them in a concentrated bolt and struck something that had to have been at least fifty miles away.

And yet, Terra could feel it all.

"Get down!" she cried, yanking Locke with her by the jacket sleeve to the stony ground. The waves of energy blew past them with enough force to cause their bodies to skid away from the impact several yards. The roar was deafening and lasted for what felt like several minutes.

"What the heck was that?!" Locke yelled over the crash, his arm wrapped around Terra's shoulders in a vice grip. The wind moaned angrily above them before calming somewhat. Terra opened her eyes and saw the grim red sky with clouds that spilled all over one another like torrents in a river. Terra shook, and for the life of her, she could not get his high pitched cruel laughter to fade from her ears.

_Like mice! Scurry! Flee!_

"That was the Light of Judgment…" she breathed.

Locke's grip tightened even more on her shoulder, "That monster." Locke pulled Terra to her feet after a moment of waiting for anymore blasts.

"C'mon, let's get as far away as we can." His hand did not release hers. She hesitated, looking towards the blast site.

She felt the energy still. Knew that the target was completely leveled. It was a full blast, not a weaker one like he used on Albrook or Tzen. Not one that he used to merely scare the people into submission. Blood was not even left on the ground. And Kefka knew she was witness to it. The laughter did not cease.

She let Locke lead her along north. A mere glance at her face told Locke that she had pulled inwards. He'd seen that look on her face before when she first heard Kefka in the Figaro castle courtyard. And he knew better than to ask how she was feeling.

Especially when she teetered off to the side a ways and vomited onto the barren ground. He held her bangs back as she trembled and used his sleeve to wipe her mouth. Handkerchiefs were in short supply. When she was finished, they continued on north. Terra still felt that aftershock in her veins, and knew in her heart that this would not be the last time they saw Kefka's destruction.


End file.
